33 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 59 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $33 + 59$ cars. $33 + 59 = 92$ cars.